Flight Of Icarus
by Reining3
Summary: Dick Grayson is no doubt one of the greatest acrobats in the world. Can he prove it though? KF/Rob. First lime fic.
1. Chapter 1: Flight Of Icarus

Okay, so before I do anything else, I just wanted to post this one-shot up first. I've been working on this actually ever since they show that episode showing Dick doing his acrobatics on a set of rings back at the mansion. I don't know a lot of things about either Cirque du Soleil or one of their performances 'Varekai'. I went to go see it with my mom and dad a few years ago, and it was the best thing I've ever seen live. Better than any concerts, plays, or any other professional artists I've seen live.

So if anyone doesn't know, I'm not entirely sure about Cirque du Soleil, but their act 'Varekai' is mostly if not all based on acrobatics and gymnastics. This performance is very beautiful, like, heart breaking beautiful. And it's sad for me to say that I think they've stopped performing this act, since they're doing the Michael Jackson Immortal tour, but you can still very easily go to their website and buy both the performance on DVD and the soundtrack. Each song is in a different language, I believe.

So, my favorite part of the performance is the act 'The Flight of Icarus'. If you don't know anything about Icarus, you can either talk to me or look it up. You can find a lot of info about this guy, you just have to find the right websites. So the music is beautifully sung, it fits well with the act, the costumes and the performer themselves are excellent, _and_ the performer is so graceful, and he does it _all_ with _just a net_. If you don't know what I mean check out this link:

http:/ www. You tube .com/ watch?v= ZdP692QGt2Q

Or you can look it up on Youtube. Just search for 'cirque du soleil varekai flight of Icarus' and it will be the very first link. It's done by Icarusangel27. That person also has some of the other acts from Varekai too, if you're interested. This video though only shows Icarus performing, but it's _so_ worth it.

So, as for detailing I plan on putting as much as possible to give Dick Grayson, the acrobat performing as Icarus, and Cirque du Soleil's Varekai as much justice as I can bring. This is actually the hardest I've _ever_ done on writing something.

**Summary: **Dick Grayson is no doubt one of the greatest acrobats in the world. Can he prove it though? KF/Rob. First lime fic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice, it's characters, or Cirque du Soleil.

**Inspiration:** Cirque du Soleil's 'Varekai'. More specifically the act '_The Flight of Icarus_'.

**Warning:** There is some lime in this. You have been warned.

* * *

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**One-shot**

**Flight Of Icarus**

-**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Wally's POV**

"Come on, it's almost time!" Everyone looked at me funny.

"Wally…it's fifteen minutes until the thing starts," Artemis said. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I sat down in my seat. Everyone looked at each other, shrugged and took their seats. Bruce sat on my left while Roy sat on my right. Uncle Barry sat behind me and Aunt Iris sat behind Bruce.

The reason why I was so jumpy was because of not what I was about to see, but _who_ we were going to see perform. We are at this giant theatre in Gotham where big performances like major concerts and operas take place. Cirque du Soleil, what we are going to see now, is one of those. Dick has actually told me about them before, a couple of days after he told us his identity. I asked him if he's ever performed for them while they were on the tour for one of their performances 'Varekai', since that particular tour was mostly just about acrobatics and gymnastics. They only accept the best of the best in the acrobat world and if one of them gets injured and they can't find a qualified and approved replacement, they cancel the tour. Dick just laughed at me.

"Yeah, right. I could only dream about performing with them. Just because I'm the only one who can do a quadruple back-flip and catch someone **(A/N: That was right wasn't it? That's what the Flying Graysons were famous for? Sorry, if I get it wrong, I'll go back and fix it) **doesn't mean that I'm automatically qualified. You need to have a lot of skill."

Do you want to know what I did after he said that? I smacked him upside the head. That's just crazy! I've seen his acrobatics, both in the gym and out in the battlefield. I've seen what he can do. How can he think that he's not graceful and talented enough?

Anyways, a couple of days after that little conversation, we were watching the news and this reporter came on suddenly saying that one of the main acrobats that was performing on the tour wasn't able to perform due to some serious injuries. Funny thing was that the performance was scheduled to happen on Dick's eighteenth birthday, the first day of spring. So, I decided that that would be a nice birthday present to Dick; to convince the manager to let Dick perform while the other person was absent. Well, I talked to the guy, and he was really nice. He seemed kind of skeptical, so I told him that I would bring Dick over to show them his skills. He agreed, and I blindfolded Dick and brought him to the sight. Once I took the blindfold off, you should have seen his face. Also, I happened to get the best kiss of my life at that moment.

Yeah, Dick and I are dating, and we got permission from Batman. Mostly on Dick's part though. Best decision of my life. Yep, even greater than choosing to become Kid Flash, but just barely though. If it weren't for me becoming Kid Flash I wouldn't have met Dick.

So he left four hours after they saw Dick perform and I haven't seen him since, which was now officially three weeks and two days. Since he's been doing this kind of stuff at an early age, he's always been a quick learner, so I didn't worry too much about him. However, since it's in Gotham, I'm on the edge, ready to get Dick the hell out of there if some villain decides to crash the party. I trust him to not do anything too crazy though.

So, here we are, waiting for Dick to come out and let his feathers shine **(A/N: *snickers* Literally…lol, that's just so ironic, seeing as how the performer enters with these big plastic wings and neon lights hitting them. Sorry, please continue)**. Of course, we don't know what he'll look like, but we do know that he'll be wearing all white and will be performing the character 'Icarus'. I know I'll know when he's on stage.

So the whole Justice League, Young Justice, Aunt Iris, Alfred and Roy came (in their civilian identities of course). We are also sitting in a special selection just for us, since they saw that Bruce Wayne and a couple of other well known people came. It gives you the perfect view of the entire stage and for the aerial stunts, and it's only reserved for those that are either close friends or family to the performers. Everyone is a little jumpy, because a few weeks ago, they found out that Dick's parents were murdered while doing their famous act. Ironically, they didn't have a net, but this time Dick told me that most, if not all would involve a net. Funny how reality works.

Apparently since Dick Grayson and his family were acrobat legends, every news channel is doing a special exclusive on him. As long as they don't barge in and distract Dick I'm okay.

Suddenly, all of the lights dimmed. Megan set up a telepathic link that way we could just think about what we wanted to say instead of saying it, that way we don't distract others. We watched the opening acts and it was really already…extraordinary. Dick was right. These were the best of the best. They make it seem like it was just so natural to them just to do this in front of others. It may have been expensive to get everybody in and give each of us a DVD copy and soundtrack of the performance (Bruce is such a show off, but hey, I'm no different), but it was worth it. Trust me. I'm sitting in the front row. They kept trying to convince me that I would have a better view if I was in the middle, but I didn't listen. I wanted to give Dick all of my attention, which wasn't hard for him to do nowadays.

The lights suddenly went dark, and these bright blue neon lights all pointed upward. A door from the ceiling opened, and a pair of white plastic wings came out. They slowly spread themselves outward, and then my heart stopped. There was Dick. Now it was his moment. Finally! I was about ready to burst with excitement. Around Dick was some mist that was pouring out from the door. Megan was about ready to float upward and help Dick once she saw that he was falling, but Artemis stopped her.

_'He's not falling Megan, don't worry. See?'_ She looked up at him again and saw that there was a tiny cable attached to his costume, that way he floated down. A guy dressed in black helped him down and Dick landed on his back on top of this net.

Some funny sounding music came on, and it caused all of us to snicker. I'm surprised I didn't hear Dick cackling with laughter by now. The guy dressed in black and the other guy dressed in these green and brown pants started bickering at each other. The man in green and brown started moving his limbs cautiously. When he lifted up a wing, the man and everyone else freaked out. He grabbed what looked like a fly swatter and hit the wing.

We started snickering again, but then he suddenly shouted and this loud music started playing. Everyone jumped. Some of us had to gasp for some air afterwards. I unfortunately was one of those people. The green and brown dressed man started running over to each side of Dick and grabbed the wings. He slowly lifted his arms, and this calming music started filling the air, making the environment peaceful. Blue lights again came on. I saw them wrapping Dick up in the net and he slowly started to rise off the ground and into the air.

The performers surprised us when Dick suddenly dropped down and everyone started freaking out. Once they saw that he was safe, everyone calmed down. The tall lady in purple soon began singing. Now it was both calming and peaceful. It actually felt…spiritual, I guess? Her voice echoed throughout the theatre and it fit the performance nicely. Now I could actually see Dick clearly, or as clearly as it can get.

He was dressed in all white. He wore a skin tight white long sleeved shirt and some baggy white pants. The pant legs were tucked in what looked like white heel-less boots, something that you would see acrobats or ninjas wear. His hair (from what I could tell) was brown with red, blue and green highlights in them. His hair looked like it was matted, but I think it was just really ruffled. He also wore some white face paint. I could tell he had some blue and red on him also, but he was too far away for me to actually see.

_'So does he do this stuff all the time?'_ Uncle Barry thought.

_'No. He used to, but he stopped doing it professionally when his parents were murdered. He's one of the best acrobats out there though. The legendary Flying Graysons. At the time, I was working on trying to find Zucco, but Alfred insisted that I take a break and enjoy myself. I went there, and saw them training. Seeing them changed my mind. If they didn't, I would have left early and I would have never adopted Dick. They were the best acrobats out there, and they knew it. Ever since birth, Dick had been trained to become an acrobat. He told me that if it were up to him, he would have gone back to the circus life.'_ Bruce thought.

_'What, city life too much for the kid?'_ Hal (Green Lantern) thought.

_'Oh, absolutely. Society is a lot different when you're traveling around the world, performing in different cultures. Once he became my ward, he went into shock. He was shy back them, and in Gotham's society, you can't be shy. That will get you killed.'_ With that, we became silent.

He began weaving and moving his body in the net, impersonating a snake's movements. Already some of us were wondering how much training it took for him to do all of that. Most of us probably couldn't even do it successfully, and it's one of the more simple acrobatic tricks too.

The net started to lower and Dick brought his head out and looked at the ground. He stuck out an arm and spun himself around in the net a few times before it went back up. As it spun, he went back and forth from arching inward to arching outward. As soon as the net slowed down, he stood on in the net and spun around a few times before going down in a split. I could hear a couple of groans from the teams behind me. I could tell that one of them belonged to Uncle Barry and another to Roy. I just rolled my eyes. If they're surprised now…

He did a handstand and folded his body in half, before doing a full handstand and slowly brought his legs in the net. Both me and Uncle Barry were thinking about him like that in a spinning net. Even we would end up getting dizzy. He bent his legs in a somewhat kneeling style, then straightened his body and bent his body downwards to where his feet where at the level of his head. I sighed, along with some others. Now I see why Dick loves doing acrobatics so much, why it's so important to him. To think that he uses this for crime fighting!

He up righted himself again and bent his right leg outward, more in a downward slant and his left leg bent at the knee, going in the same direction. His left arm spread out while he held his weight on his right arm. As the net slowly descended, he grabbed onto the netting while he lowered himself to sit on the net. He weaved his thumbs in betweenthe netting and let it slack. Once the net was low enough, he stood up and walked at a fast pace in a circle before the net lifted him off the ground. His arms were out in a wing style. I heard the crowd awe and gasp at this.

He came back to the ground and turned in a circle a few times, and bent his head upward. The net lifted him up, and once the net stilled, he maneuvered himself to where he was only supporting himself on his neck. His legs were together and his arms were spread out, like before. We clapped and whistled.

He flipped himself upwards until he was on the net facing downwards. He twisted his body and arched himself backwards. He weaved his legs around the net above him and he made weaving motions with his arms. He lifted himself up and flipped himself upside down and continued this process two more times.

_'Damn, that has to hurt,'_ Artemis and Roy thought together.

Oh. They were referring to when he brought himself back up after the first time and flipped himself backwards, the net was digging into his waist and around his inner thighs. He's probably used to it though, even if he is a guy.

He brought himself up after the third time into a sitting position. His legs were bent underneath him and he weaved his arms around the net. At the pause in the singing, he arched his back. When the singing continued, he fell backwards and he managed to flip himself backwards for three times. He was then hanging upside down by his feet, as the net was tangled around his ankles. I briefly saw Bruce tense slightly in the corner of my eye at that, but didn't really pay him too much attention.

He bent upwards and sat on the net, untangling his ankles. He bent backwards before grabbing the sides of the net and lifting himself up. He weaved his ankles around the net again and let go. Everyone, including me, quickly caught out breath. He caught himself and bounced back to where he wrapped his arms around his knees.

_'Now _that_ had to hurt,'_ I though impressed. Everyone nodded their heads, but we were all pretty much in a trance.

As the net lowered back to the ground, he slowly uncurled himself. His back touched that ground and back flipped. He stood and weaved his arm around the net. He kicked his leg out from the net and spun into a kneeling position. The guy with the plastic wings circled him, and while he was doing that Dick was untwisting the net. As the guy with the wings backed off, he stood up, still keeping a hold of the net and gently tossed the net around him. He stopped the net when it was in front of him and began climbing up the net.

Halfway up the net, he stopped and did a split, also gaining more hissing noises from some of the members of both teams.

He then climbs the rest of the way up the net until it reaches the cord and turns while flipping upside down. He wrapped his leg around the cord and wrapped the net around his waist. Once there's only a small section left, he wrapped his hand around the end and spreads his arms out. He twists his body sideways, and he rolls out of the net. His arm catches him and he's lowered to the ground.

Once his back reaches the stage, he arches upward before laying flat against the stage again. He wraps his arm around the next and twists his body to where he's laying/partially sitting on his side. He twists again to where he's facing the ceiling and his arm is behind him. The net goes up and he does various twists. He then falls limp while still holding onto the net and spins himself around. He reaches the ground and curls up in himself. The net goes up and the lights dim, letting the performers prepare for the next act. Everyone applauds, whistles echoing off the walls.

* * *

"Hey, your not allowed to be back here, son!"

"Go back to the audience!"

I kept running out of everyone's way. Since they were in costume, it's a little bit harder to spot Dick, even if he is wearing one of the least creative costumes out there.

"Dick!" I stop and spot him talking to someone…probably the manager or something.

I run up behind him and spin him around. The people looked at me shocked. Dick gasped and I bent him backwards, kind of like the ending in a tango dance. He looked at me confused.

"Wally? What-"

He didn't have time to respond. I quickly bend down and kissed him. He relaxed in my arms and kissed back. I heard someone chuckle next to us and they called off probably what was their security. Good, because I wasn't breaking my hold on him. I heard some gasps and some people yelling.

"Wally!" …aw, crap…

"Wally, seriously? You couldn't have waited until after?" Uncle Barry. A chuckle.

"It's okay. As long as he's Dick Grayson's boyfriend, I'm not complaining." A sigh.

"I'm so sorry about this."

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's all good. In case if you haven't noticed, not everyone in this tent are performers."

After he said that, I kind of tuned out and turned back my attention to Dick. He moaned and we both stood up. I lifted him up to where he was able to wrap his legs around my waist. I held him by his hips. He tangled his hands in my hair. I licked his lips. He moaned and tightened his hold before opening his mouth. I ran my tongue all over inside his mouth, memorizing every single curve and the taste. He moaned and I echoed it. Without thinking, I let go of his hips, hoping to let my hands run across his sides. He yelped and tightened his grip around my waist even more, using his acrobatic strength to hold himself up, however his upper half wasn't as lucky. He arched upward a little bit and gave me a small glare.

"Dude! What's up with you and my flexibility." I chuckled nervously and smiled, rubbing the back of my head. I looked at one of the lockers next to me.

"Sorry. Caught in the moment." I heard him chuckle. I felt his leg muscles twist, and I looked back at him and fell backwards when he knocked his forehead against mine too hard. I fell on my back with a groan and he fell on his side facing me with one of his legs still slightly wrapped around my waist.

"Propelled myself up a little to fast." he added with a groan and a chuckle. I also chuckled. I rolled over to Dick and hovered above him on all fours, looking down at him adoringly.

"You are so weird, Boy Wonderful." he smirked gently and wrapped his legs around my waist.

"Don't you forget it, West." he said softly and he wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Never."

I bent down and captured his lips in another kiss. At first the kiss started gentle, and I guess Dick's brain must have said 'screw it' because he forced his tongue into the back of my throat. I moaned loudly and he echoed it. He crossed his legs at the knee and curled his legs towards him, cradling the underside of my ass. I moaned loudly again. I heard a strained cough, probably a blushing and embarrassed Uncle Barry. I'm sorry, but when your boyfriend happens to be basically a human contortionist and is wearing a tight acrobatic outfit, you just can't back away.

Our kisses became heated and wild, and our moans became louder and louder. I suddenly sat up, bringing him with me, drawing a surprised moan from Dick. My hands went to the small of his back. I began to kiss him harder, forcing him to arch back because of where my hands were placed. Our mouths became connected to the point where you couldn't tell where one began and the other ended. His upper back rested on the ground while he still straddled me. In case if you hadn't noticed, I'm a teenager…a teenager with raging hormones. Not only that, but I'm special. I'm a teenager with raging hormones that is also a speedster. Ergo, this didn't exactly help my little…um…growing problem. In fact it made it worse…much worse.

Dick let out a growl and pushed me, while still in the same position, on my back. He began grinding into me hard and at a slow pace. I broke off the kiss with a noise between a strained groan and a growl. If these people don't move somewhere else or look away and block out the sound, they're just going to have to deal, because I am not moving from this spot. Dick relocated his mouth to the side of my neck and began sucking and biting hard. I started panting lightly. I'm so glad I'm on my back, because I would not be able to support myself right now. I mean, can you blame me? Ever since Dick's little crossing-and-curling-his-legs trick, he hasn't changed position. At all…

I lost my train of thought when he stopped grinding into me and just kept himself pressed against me hard like that. I whimpered. He bent my head back and started the process of giving me another hickey right at the junction underneath my jawbone. Once he was successful at giving me my second hickey, he sat up and smirked at me. I weakly opened my eye, but couldn't hold it open. I kept seeing spots, and definitely the good kind.

He swiftly got up and turned around to straddle my chest. I moaned confused, but right now I really don't care. I hissed when he pulled down my pants and my boxers. I seriously hoped that he checked on whether or not there were other people around us. Despite the fact that Dick is a very weird person with weird fantasies, I don't want to mentally scar others. Too late though.

He grabbed the base of my erection with one hand and held my waist down with the other. He bend down and began to suck hard. I cried out. I shivered uncontrollably and moaned. My eyes rolled in the back of my head again. I felt him hook his ankles together underneath my upper back and began to grind into my chest. I groaned and whimpered. I put my hands on his hips and encouraged him. My chest started heaving up and down at a fast pace. I couldn't get enough breath into my lungs. I moaned out Dick's name and came with a final suck from Dick's part. He milked me dry and sat up, still grinding into my chest. With a growl, I twisted him to where he was lying on his back and I sat in between his legs.

"It's your birthday remember?" I said huskily as I pulled down his pants and boxers.

I bent down and licked my way up from the base of his erection to the tip, all while vibrating my tongue. He moaned and gripped my hair tightly. I swallowed him down and pushed my tongue against the underside while vibrating. He cried out my name and I began sucking on him hard. A few seconds later he came and moans out my name. I greedily took all that he had to offer and sat up.

I pulled my pants and boxers back on, along with his. I bent down to kiss him again, and he instantly responded. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I ran my hand slowly from his waist to his knee. I then slowly stood up and hooked one arm underneath his knee and the other around his back.

We began walking back towards the exit. It seemed that the show ended a few minutes ago, thank god. I was ready to go home and snuggle with Dick and sleep for a long time.

"On a side note?" I looked down at a groggy Dick.

"Best birthday ever…" he mumbled before falling asleep. I kissed his forehead.

"Happy birthday Dick."

* * *

Thank god! Phew, this took forever to finish writing!

Well, I'm back :D Well, only until spring break is done. Then I'll be back during the summer. Alright, so here's my first...ah...lime scene here...yep...so tell me how I did. Please by nice? It's my first time, and I won't be doing these a lot to start off with in the first place, so...

Anyways, tell me how I did :D

P.S. - Check out my profile! I have a poll up that I need to finish that way I can start planning for another story. I won't be able to start it until I get someone to do the poll. Yes, it is that important. Even if I get one person to do it, I'll be fine with that. Anyways. Please review :)

- Rein


	2. Chapter 2: Final AN PLEASE READ!

Okay, so you're probably wondering why the hell I haven't updated/posted anything yet. Well the answer is simple: I just don't have the time. I'm starting to loose my touch with writing due to the lack of inspiration and due to starting back up in school. So I have decided that I'm going to be on hiatus until the end of the school year. Now, when I say that I'll be on hiatus, I mean that I won't be reading anything, posting anything, etc. I may or may not respond to PM's.

**samijackson**, I know I said that I would have been posting your long over-due oneshot, but like I said, I have been lacking in inspiration and I feel that if I were to continue on it, the ending would feel rushed and it would not seem 'realistic'. I'm really sorry though. I'll be posting it though as soon as school is done though; it'll be the first thing that I post.

**XTheSonofHadesX**, I know you're probably sad and/or disappointed that I won't be reading any of your stories, but I'm sorry. I just need a break to get back into things. But know that I'll be supporting you with your stories and that I'll be catching back up once I come back from my hiatus. If you ever want to just talk about things, please feel free to send me a PM every now and then. By the way, my DeviantART account is **Reining1**. Just to let you know though, I had recently started drawing things, so there's not a whole lot on my account. Also, it's all animals XD Just to let you know. So if you ever want to talk, you can just reach me either here or on DeviantART and I'll be happy to chat with you :)

So, I'm really sorry guys. Again, if you want to chat, feel free. I'll be responding to reviews for this for about a week and then I won't be responding to anything else except for PM's.

Also, I may or may not be deleting this account and creating a new one. Don't worry, I won't be doing this until once I'm back from my hiatus. Until then, my account will still be open, and I won't be deleting any of my stories until the day before I create my new account. Then I'll load everything back up one at a time. I'm mainly doing this for organizational purposes since I feel so cluttered with my new account. Once I get my new account started, I'll state on my profile page that my previous account was **Reining3**, and I'll also do this for the story summaries too.

I'm thinking about having my new pen name be **NightRiddler12**, or something of that nature, so make sure to keep an eye out for that. My last day of school is May 30th, so May 29th is when I should be creating my new account.

So if any of you have any questions or concerns, please let me know and I'll answer them. Like I said, feel free to PM me whenever you want. I'm always free to chat with my friends :)

Until next time,

Reining3 (Rein)


End file.
